Membrane Household
|name= Dib's House |location= Earth |notable= |known residents= Dib Gaz Professor Membrane |firstappearance= The Nightmare Begins }} Dib's House is the home of Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane. It is a large, rectangular gray structure, occasionally seen with visible electrical rays lining the pathway up to it, presumably for protection. The ceiling is a dark blue-green, and, at night, the windows emit a soft, green light from within. Dib is occasionally seen on the roof, observing the skies and listening for alien activity. The residence is located a block or two away from Zim's house. The Membrane house was redesigned in the second season to give a more futuristic appearance. The episode Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy revealed that the house looked remarkably different when Dib and Gaz were much younger. Layout Dib's house is large and has several floors. The color scheme of the house features various shades of blue, purple, and green. Currently, only the following rooms have been seen: the living room, dining room/kitchen, the bathroom, Dib and Gaz's bedrooms, and the basement which houses Professor Membrane's lab. It is also full of Professor Membrane's self-made furniture, ranging from posters to lamps. It is also littered with the various inventions of the Professor. The living room and dining room/kitchen are standard areas. The living room is seen to be right next to the entryway, much like in Zim's Base. In it is a couch, a small coffee table, and a TV. There is also an entryway into the dining room/kitchen, which contains a small table and standard kitchen materials such as cabinets and appliances. The house's basement serves as Professor Membrane's personal laboratory. It has dull green lighting and a brown tiled ground. The lab contains many tools, gadgets, machinery and controls that vary in size. It also has a large supply of power, as numerous large power sources run across the area. The lab also holds some of Membrane's inventions and experiments that he has put aside, completed, or abandoned. In Battle of the Planets, it is shown that he keeps a miniature puppet version of himself there that he uses for humorous purposes. .]] Dib's bedroom is painted dark blue, which is dimly lit by what appears to be stage lights. It has least three octagon-shaped windows with orange blinds, a gray hardwood floor, rectangular purple rug, a simple lavender medieval-style bed, a gray desk, and a large futuristic closet with three compartments, round pipe-like edges and four orange lights. The room is heavily decorated with posters, car stickers, memorabilia, and figurines that relate with Dib's interest in paranormal investigation, while some are random objects. The floor conceals at least four recording disks that resemble parking meters. The pipes and some wires in his room are visible, seen running up along the corners of the room. Gaz's bedroom, on the other hand, is also dark but has decorations that border on the macabre, complete with spiked bedposts, a simple lavender medieval-style bed, posters with negative messages and her flesh-eating, voice-controlled security robots. Even her bedroom door looks like it came from medieval times. Her bed cover has sad faces printed on it, much like Squee's, and her bed's headboard has her name printed on it. She has several posters all over the walls, including a Bloaty poster and a Vampire Piggy Hunter poster, and her circular rug even has the same stylized skull designs as her necklace. Gaz does not allow Dib to enter her room, or else she sends her security robots after him to, as she claims, feed upon his flesh. Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Earth Category:Locations on Earth